snipstanopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shoretrooper TK-32028
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:DarthSnips1137! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:56, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Is there a way I can adopt the wiki? DarthSnips1137 (talk) 13:26, February 6, 2019 (UTC) *Yes! Community.wikia.com/Adoption:Requests Just fill out the needed information on the form and a FANDOM staff will check it, and give you Bureaucrat rights if you fufill the requirements. Example: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Game_Port_Ideas_Wiki You'll have to use source editor to copy the tab on top and also the bold words.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 14:31, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, I'll considerDarthSnips1137 (talk) 22:51, February 6, 2019 (UTC) I'm gonna try adopt this wiki when I get enough edits and I have stayed for longer.DarthSnips1137 (talk) 12:32, February 8, 2019 (UTC) So, what do you say? Want to be friends?--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 22:34, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Yeah!!! We'll be friends all right. Do you want me to make you admin if I get b-crat rights?DarthSnips1137 (talk) 23:07, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Yes! Btw my best friend on wikia was User:GeneralGrievousHero4Life but he got globally blocked since he inserted false information that General Grievous is a hero. So I've been looking for a "replacement best friend" ever since.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 00:18, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Well you've got a 'replacement'!DarthSnips1137 (talk) 05:56, February 10, 2019 (UTC) yeah--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 07:00, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I'll make you an admin if I adopt the wiki :)DarthSnips1137 (talk) 12:41, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :D--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 15:07, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Leave me a message if you need anything DarthSnips1137 (talk) 22:17, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 22:17, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I filed an adoption request, hopefully they pick me. Wish me luck :) DarthSnips1137 (talk) 09:58, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Yup.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 14:20, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now an admin! I adopted the wiki!DarthSnips1137 (talk) 00:32, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Also if you're wondering why I edit here so little, it's because I've got other wikis to work on (Though I will try my best to edit here as much as I can)--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 07:13, February 17, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry, look at this post to find out what it takes to be an admin. https://snipstanopedia.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DarthSnips1137/Currently_looking_for_admins DarthSnips1137 (talk) 09:33, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Well I guess you showed me how to adopt the wiki so I guess I'll make you a content moderator for now. DarthSnips1137 (talk) 09:35, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Would you mind telling me what other wikis you edit on? DarthSnips1137 (talk) 09:50, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Why?--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 01:59, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I just want to have an idea of how busy you are. DarthSnips1137 (talk) 05:13, February 23, 2019 (UTC) https://boba-fett-open-seasons.fandom.com/wiki/Boba_Fett:_Open_Seasons_Wiki is the main wiki I edit on. I also edit on star-wars-legends.wikia.com--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 06:33, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Riiiight... so you do get pretty busy, considering you're the founder of the Boba Fett wiki and all that. Well you helped me to become the head bureaucrat for this wiki so I guess it's only fair that I make you an admin soon. Keep up the edits :) DarthSnips1137 (talk) 07:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I'll give you admin rights if you get the following on this wiki: *50 edits *100 acievement points *At least 10 badges (you have 7) *Being on the wiki for another few days Get these and I'll happily make you an admin :) DarthSnips1137 (talk) 07:28, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Okay!--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 01:11, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for adding pages! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 07:48, February 24, 2019 (UTC) No problem. --Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 17:21, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Would it be possible for you to create a new page about the Malevolence? It doesn't have to have a lot of info, but I hope you can make this page because I have other things to worry about. Thanks! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 08:08, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Also, please let others know about the wiki. I would like more people to join! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 08:19, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Awesome job! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 10:40, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, TK-32028! Notice I'm customised the Admin, Content/chat moderator and bureaucrat tags! What do you think? Awesome!--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 06:04, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Just one more badge and 8 more edits and I'll make you an admin (Jedi General)! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:23, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Here's the code: Content Moderator= Republic Officer Admin= Jedi General Bureaucrat= High Council Member Staff= Supreme Governor Chat Moderator= Jedi Temple Guard Blocked= Death Sentenced DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:26, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Do you think Cad Bane should have a page on here?--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 03:51, March 10, 2019 (UTC) That would be a yes. DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:13, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Also, could you add a page on Pre Vizsla? That would be much appreciated :) DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:17, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Sure.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 14:05, March 10, 2019 (UTC) YOU ARE AN ADMIN NOW!!!!! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 22:29, March 10, 2019 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 00:23, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Notice the 'Jedi General' tag? DarthSnips1137 (talk) 07:56, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Yup.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 13:36, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey, is the shocktrooper your favourite kind of trooper? DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:29, March 15, 2019 (UTC) No--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 20:46, March 15, 2019 (UTC) What is it?DarthSnips1137 (talk) 00:36, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Imperial troops--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 04:26, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Yay, troopy! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 05:12, March 16, 2019 (UTC) I also like clones--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 05:59, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, tbh I prefer clones over stormtroopers a little, although both are great. DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:03, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Nice.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 06:05, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :) DarthSnips1137 (talk) 06:08, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey Shoretrooper, When you are free, would you mind adding episode pictures to articles here? https://snipstanopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Episodes_of_The_Clone_Wars All you have to do is search up the name of the clone wars episode and insert a picture, for instance 'Clone Wars Holocron Heist' and adding an image from the web results. Thanks! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 07:02, March 17, 2019 (UTC) I gave you a new picture! DarthSnips1137 (talk) 00:04, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks!--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 06:09, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi Shoretrooper, Do you know who this is? https://snipstanopedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:YTP_King DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 08:01, March 26, 2019 (UTC) A user who is a serial ban evader--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 20:44, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Was he ever trolling/disrespectful? DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 22:57, March 26, 2019 (UTC) I'm unblocking him for now. I'll reblock him when he really does something bad.--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 05:45, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Sure :) DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 09:18, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Would it be too much of a problem for you to create a Kanan Jarrus page? DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 09:39, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Absolutely not--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 14:35, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 23:15, March 29, 2019 (UTC) I have to say, you are a very good admin :) Also, I noticed you changed the favicon- it's the same as my profile pic! DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 06:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Yup!--Shoretrooper TK-32028 (talk) 07:28, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for maintaining the wiki! I was on holiday for the past 4 days so I was inactive- I saw your edits to the Darth Maul pages and stuff- thank you so much! DarthSnips1137- Head Bureaucrat- Tano's Wiki (talk) 11:02, April 18, 2019 (UTC)